Flames Of Hatred
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: My interpretations of three key events in the Avatar series. Read and review, but please try not to flame.
1. The War Of The Century

**Flames Of Hatred**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fanfic about "Avatar: The Last Airbender". It's about my interpretations of key events in the show, such as how the 100-year war started, how Ang got in the iceberg, & how Saka & Katara's mom died.

All characters (C) Nickelodeon, except for Prince Tano, Uncle Mosho, & Katara & Saka's mom. You can use those characters if you want (just send me an E-mail asking so I know).

OK, enjoy the story! (And read & review, too!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The War Of The Century

**This is the Fire Nation. A hot, lava-filled place full of flames...& hatred.**

**In this steamy land of fire, the people who occupy the area are aggressive & impatient. Sometimes they are cruel, evil, & vicious.**

**And in this turbulent terrain of chaos, we begin our journey through the tale of the Centennial War, & those who were affected by it...**

**

* * *

"Again!"**

**A grunt of tremendous effort echoed through the volcanic valleys of the Fire Nation.**

**Clouds of red, orange, & golden flames dissolved as they hit the metal shield of a man.**

**The man was about 64 years old. He was white, & he had brown eyes. His graying sideburns adorned his wrinkled face. His stocky build made up for his slightly small size.**

**"Not bad, Prince Tano. But you need to work on your fire-breaking skills next time."**

**Prince Tano looked up at his elderly mentor, & smiled.**

**Prince Tano was 18 years old. He was also white, & he had raven-black hair that jutted from the back of his head in a ponytail. His bark-brown eyes squinted in a smug smile.**

**Tano was bare-chested & barefooted; he wore red trousers, though.**

**As the old man took off his chest-armor, & placed it safely in a knapsack, Prince Tano beamed arrogantly, & said, "Don't worry, Uncle Mosho. I think I can learn it easily enough."**

**Uncle Mosho & Prince Taro then began to walk into the army-training room.**

**

* * *

In the small room, red paint covered the walls. A flame glowed on the centerpiece of the large round table that various Fire Soldiers sat at.**

**Prince Tano sat in a large red chair, as Uncle Mosho stood by his side, supporting his nephew.**

**Prince Tano said to his soldiers, "Men, this is the day that we, the FIre Nation, prove to the rest of the world that we can be a great tribe!"**

**The Fire Soldiers all cheered, as Prince Tano smiled evilly.**

**And thus began the War Of The Century that would change the world forever...**

* * *

OK, that's Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is up next. Read, review, & keep flames to a minimum. 


	2. Destruction, Despair, and Determination

**Flames Of Hatred**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's Chapter 2 of my first "Avatar" fanfic!

OK, if anybody's seen the show, you'll recognize the first scene of the chapter. That was featured in "Avatar" Episode #2, "The Southern Air Temple". (It's in the flashback when Ang tells Katara & Saka about Monk Kiatso.)

Forgive me if the element-bending trick descriptions stink. I'm not good at describing complex stuff like that. (After all, I am not of their world...)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Destruction, Despair, & Determination

**This is the Air Nation. In this beautiful, bountiful land, monks & flying bison (as well as the occasional lemur) live peacefully together in harmony in the mountains.**

**On the balcony of a mountain-house, an old man was baking something in his _quiva_.**

**"The secret is in the gooey center," said the old man as he magically fluffed up some orange gelatin-like goo in the center of a doughy pound cake, having taken it out of the oven.**

**As the elderly gentleman placed the cake by three other cakes with purple, red, & golden goo, he said, "My ancient cake-making skills have taught me this."**

**Elsewhere, a little boy (wearing red-&-yellow robes, with light-blue markings on his white body) was sitting on the ledge of the balcony, looking wistful (& perhaps a little bored) as he gazed down over the land of peaceful monks & happy animals.**

**As he watched over his surroundings, the little boy sighed sadly.**

**The old man noticed the look on the little boy's face, & he questioned in concern, "Something appears to be bothering you, is it, Ang?"**

**Ang sighed again. He lamented in naivety, "Monk Kiatso, it's just this whole Avatar thing. I don't understand. What if I'm not ready for this Avatar business? Maybe the monks made a mistake."**

**Monk Kiatso just said, "The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned 16. But we can't concern ourselves with what _was_; we must act upon what _is_!"**

**Ang & Monk Kiatso looked down again at the golden rays of the Sun shining down over the peaceful land of the Air Nation.**

**Ang looked back up at Monk Kiatso.**

**The elderly monk then grinned at Ang, & asked, "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?"**

**Ang smiled. "All right."**

**Not too long after that, Ang & Monk Kiatso had gone from making cakes to practicing Airbending, the ancient art of using air, wind, & clouds to do the most incredible feats.**

**Together, at the same time, Ang & Monk Kiatso reared back, made big balls of wind, & tossed them at the cakes like airy bowling balls.**

**The wind-balls caught the cakes, & made them fly up into the air.**

**All four cakes landed on the heads on four meditating monks, interrupting their peaceful moment.**

**In a matter of moments, a group of lemurs had come, & the little white monkeys were now eating the cakes off the monks.**

**As they saw the funny scene, Ang & Monk Kiatso both laughed merrily.**

**Monk Kiatso bowed, & said to Ang, "Your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil."**

**Ang bowed to his elderly monk mentor, & beamed with humble pride.**

**Then the two Airbenders went back inside their temple to play.**

* * *

**"Firebenders have landed on our shores! And they're ready to battle us!"**

**All the monks gasped in fear. They knew Firebenders were aggressive, but they were totally taken by surprise by the news of the newly-unleashed war.**

**Without wasting a moment, they went back to their temples & houses, & hid in safety, plenty of them praying for protection.**

**In their mountain-temple, Monk Kiatso had just come outside. A panicked look was on his face.**

**"Ang! Come quickly!"**

**Ang immediately stopped playing with his little toys, & rushed outside.**

**He was not prepared for what he saw.**

**Firebenders were on the mountainous regions, preparing to destroy anything that was in their way.**

**Unfortunately for them, they were having a bit of trouble climbing up the rocky hillsides.**

**Ang looked desperately at Monk Kiatso. "What are we gonna do, Monk Kiatso!"**

**The elderly monk gestured to the house, & said, "Quickly, Ang! Gather as much as you can carry, & leave for somewhere safe!"**

**Ang took one last look at Monk Kiatso, then rushed back inside the house to pack his toys, his map of the Element World, his staff (which could turn into a glider), some food, his sleeping bag, some extra clothes, & a few extra things into his knapsack.**

**Then, with his items, the little boy rushed outside.**

**

* * *

In the small gardens by the Southern Air Temple, a 10-foot flying bison was grazing lazily on a small bush.**

**Ang rushed over to the bison, & hopped onto his large back.**

**Ang then sat down in a little "cockpit", placed his knapsack down by his side (remembering to carefully strap it in), & took the reins.**

**"C'mon, Appa, yip-yip!"**

**The flying bison then took off.**

**As Ang flew up into the sky, he took one last look at the Air Nation.**

**The Firebenders appeared to be running away from the mountains, & back to their navy ship.**

**Ang smiled. Looked like a good sign...**

**

* * *

In the large, seemingly-endless sea, a huge thunderstorm was brewing.**

**In the chaos of the tempest, Ang & Appa were floating helplessly in the water.**

**As soon as Ang had recovered from the shock of a thunderclap, a huge tidal wave came over him.**

**Ang couldn't save himself. Slowly, he & Appa sank deeper & deeper into the dark water.**

**But before he could finally drown, Ang's eyes began to glow in a blinding blue light.**

**Then, Ang felt himself spinning around in the interior of a huge water-ball.**

**As the water-ball grew & surrounded Ang & Appa, it began to rise up towards the surface, & freeze into a huge sphere of ice...**

**

* * *

In his small chamber, Prince Tano couldn't sleep.**

**And who should come in to interrupt his futile attempts at slumber, but Uncle Mosho!**

**The old man panted for breath, as he looked like he was in quite a hurry.**

**"Prince Tano, we have bad news."**

**Prince Tano got up. He wanted to hear it.**

**Uncle Mosho sighed, & said, "The Avatar is missing."**

**Prince Tano's eyes flashed angrily. "WHAT!"**

**"We have no idea where he is. But the sages say he is probably dead."**

**"Dead? How can that possibly be!"**

**"Probably ran off somewhere in the wilderness & died."**

**"When did this happen!"**

**Uncle Mosho answered his nephew, "As soon as we had struck back."**

**"You mean to tell me that you killed all the Airbenders, but you couldn't catch the Avatar!"**

**Uncle Mosho nodded in affirmation.**

**Just then, the elderly man gasped, & ducked as Prince Tano threw a shoe at him.**

**Prince Tano shouted in rage, "Well, we must find him, & capture him! I will _NOT _let that man ruin my plans to take over the Element World!"**

**Uncle Mosho sighed again, & waited for his nephew's orders.**

**Prince Tano directed, "Go get the Fire Navy! We're going to destroy everyone who may be hiding the Avatar!"**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK, Chapter 3 is coming up ASAP, so hang tight! 


End file.
